Why now?
by crazy younger brother dud
Summary: Squall just broke up with Rinoa and she is a little more than mad... WARNING SERIUS QUALL AHEAD!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first FF8 fanfic. and yes it is a QUALL! so Squinoa fans GET OUT NOW!!! Beacause she is with Sefier.  
  
*Sticks out tongue* Besides, Squall and Quistis are made for each other so there! There will be A LOT OF FLUFFYNESS  
  
SO IF YOU DONT LIKE FLUFFS... GET YOU SORRY BUTT OUT OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here is the story.  
  
AND... I dont oun anyone or anything so please don't sue me!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall sat alone in the cafiteria while he ate. He looked over at his girlfriend Rinoa, at the other table flirting   
  
with several other guys. Last night he caught her and Sefier making out at the secret area and he decided to break   
  
up with her today.  
  
Squall:*Getting up* Rinoa, I have to tell you something.  
  
Rinoa:*Looking up from her flirting* What is it my love?  
  
Squall walked over to here and pulled her (none to gently) up to face him.  
  
Squall:I saw you and Sefier making out last night at the secret area, and the night before you were doing stuff with  
  
  
  
him that I would have never thought to do with anyone till I was married!  
  
Rinoa:How could you even suggest that? I mean, you are the only one I'll ever love and you know that honey.  
  
Rinoa tried to kiss him but he pulled away.  
  
Squall: *Walking away* Yeah right, and remember I'll be there to wach Sefier go through the same thing.  
  
With that Squall walked away and went to the training center, and trained there for three days and not once came   
  
out. On that third day Quistis came in for her weekly session of training for thee hours.  
  
She was fighting a grat when a T-Rexaur came and attacked her.  
  
Quistis: Oh shit.  
  
Squall:*Picks up Quistis and starts to run* Damn, I've saved about five people from that one today and now a SeeD!  
  
Man whats this world coming to?  
  
Quistis: So thats what you've been doing... So, umm, would you but me down we're in the hall already an I don't want   
  
rumors going around that you left Rinoa for me.  
  
Squall:*puts her down and starts to walk off* I'm gonna go eat cause I havent eaten for awhile.  
  
Squall walked down to the cafiteria and got five tacos and a extra-large cup of water. He was half way done with  
  
both when Rinoa walked in alone   
  
Rinoa:cafitieriras emptey so I cant talk freely, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME I AUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS  
  
AND STICK YOUR BEAT UP BODY ON THE STAGE AT THE NEXT GARDEN FESTIVAL!!!  
  
She tried to kick him, but he grabed her leg and flipped her over.  
  
Squall:*Stuffing his remaining two taco's down her shirt* Shut up and go make out with your boyfriend you bitch!  
  
Squall hid out and hid in his dorm untill about five p.m. then went to find quistis. He didn't know, why but ever   
  
since he first saw Rinoa with sefier he had an attraction to quistis. He looked everywhere for her exept her dorm  
  
so he walked up to it and was about to knock when he stopped.  
  
Squall:(thinking) Why is this happenig now? Why am I needing to thank her for every thing she did all of the sudden?   
  
Why am I-  
  
All of the sudden the door opened...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm gonna leave ya hangin! I'll try and post whenever I can other than now cause schools  
  
starting soon and wont be able to post like I usually did. Sorry! u_u Please Review! 


	2. Last Chappie!

THis is chapter 2 and this is the part were they... just read and review pleaze!  
  
I do not own any thing that has to do with any of the final fantacys (I wish I did)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door opened and Quistis bumped into Squall, their lips met and Rinoa walked in the dorm area.  
  
Not noticing Rinoa he pulled away and appoligised and asked her something.  
  
Squall: Ummm... Quistis umm, would you like to go out to the Balamb Ice Cream Parlor. I need   
  
to tell you some- thing.  
  
Quistis:*Blushing* Why sure I have nothing else to do.  
  
Rinoa: '_' So thats why you broke up with me isnt it?* starts to cry*  
  
Squall: No cause you are a slut and with sleep with any guy you can.  
  
With that. He and quistis wento the Ice Cream Parlor to talk.  
  
Squall: Two Rootbeer floats please.  
  
Cashier: alright.*Hands them cups with Ice cream and two IBC Rootbeers*  
  
Quistis: Are you okay? *puts hand up and checks his temperature* Are you drunk?High?Insane?  
  
Squall: I'm fine, it's just umm, well, umm, IloveyouwillyougototheSeeDdancewithmetommorrownight?  
  
Quistis:Huh?  
  
Squall:aaah What the hell!  
  
He bent accrossed the table geting foam in his mouth from both glasses of the rootbeer floats   
  
and kissed Quistis.  
  
Quistis: MMMMMMMMM. *pulled away* Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Squall: OhshitIgottago!  
  
He got up and left leaving 20 G. for the drinks.  
  
Quistis followed him leving both drinks unuched.  
  
Squall sat at a cliff wondering why he just hadn't thanked her and left.   
  
Qustis walked up and he thaught.  
  
Squall: (thiking) Here we go again!  
  
Quistis:Are you okay? I mean this isn't like you, first you asked me to the dance and say you   
  
love me an then you kiss me I mean, well I-I-I-I...  
  
Squall kissed her understanding what she meant.  
  
Squall:Love me?  
  
Quistis: Yes and I always will!  
  
And with that they kissed again and went back to the garden.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I know I know!! That was short! but I'm writing another Fanfic. soon! Please review. 


End file.
